1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to mounting electronic components on a printed circuit board. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a carbon fiber clamping apparatus for mounting electronic components on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of socket-mount devices is ubiquitous in most electronic devices. Establishing proper initial and long-term seating of socket-mount devices is essential for reliable operation of many IC or “chip” containing electronic devices. Clamps are often used to ensure proper initial and long-term seating of socket-mount devices. However, given the wide variety, size, shape, and pin count of currently available and future socket-mount devices, the weight and complexity of existing clamping structures continues to increase, in marked contrast to consumer demand for lighter and smaller electronic devices.